


[Podfic] Mouthy

by nyanmobile



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Interspecies Awkwardness, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyanmobile/pseuds/nyanmobile
Summary: Podfic of "Mouthy" by puppyblueStop putting the evidence in your fucking mouth, Connor.





	[Podfic] Mouthy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mouthy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936210) by [puppyblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyblue/pseuds/puppyblue). 



> Thanks to puppyblue for writing an adorable fic, and for giving me permission to record it!

 

Title: Mouthy

Author: puppyblue

Reader: nyanmobile

Length: 00:19:31

Download [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3c26lend0mu34ju/Mouthy.mp3?dl=0)

 


End file.
